Sebuah Kado Sederhana
by Momodeer
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Sehun tak mendapat satupun ucapan selamat di hari ulang tahunnya. Kaihun! Kai, Sehun, EXO, DLDR


**Sebuah Kado Sederhana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Casts** : Jongin, Sehun

 **Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

 **Genre** : fluff, drama

 **Rated** : T **Length** : oneshoot

 **Word(s) count** : 1,730 word (s)

 **Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

Ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun tapi tak seorang pun yang mengucapkan selamat padanya hari ini. Bahkan, di sekolah pun tak ada satupun yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Pemuda itu hanya tertunduk sedih di rumahnya sambil memandangi hujan yang turun rintik-rintik lewat jendela kamarnya. Ia merenung, mengapa mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun saja rasanya begitu sulit? Apa orang miskin tidak berhak mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun?

Memikirkannya saja membuat Sehun rasanya sulit bernapas sekarang mengingat ia bahkan tidak memiliki satupun teman di sekolahnya saat ini hanya karena ia berasal dari keluarga tidak mampu.

Hujan di luar semakin deras dan pemuda itu mendekap dirinya sendiri karena hawa dingin yang mulai merasuk di rumah kecilnya ini.

Dengan lemas Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di meja belajarnya. Ah tidak, sepertinya itu belumlah dapat disebut sebagai meja belajar karena 'meja' itu hanya merupakan sebuah kotak kardus persegi sederhana yang bahkan memilki lubang di bawahnya.

Sehun ingat bahwa meja itu merupakan pemberian Jongin, kakaknya, yang sekarang mungkin masih bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan kereta 5 tahun lalu ketika Jongin masih berusia 14 tahun dan Sehun 10 tahun sehingga mereka harus memenuhi segala kebutuhan mereka sendiri karena tak memiliki satupun sanak saudara. Jongin bahkan memutuskan untuk putus sekolah dan bekerja paruh waktu demi memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari dan sekolah Sehun.

Sehun sangat menyayangi _hyung_ nya tersebut.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, kemana ya Jongin hyung? Sehun ingin agar ia cepat pulang saja dan tidak usah bekerja terlalu keras karena Sehun tidak ingin kakaknya jatuh sakit di cuaca seperti ini.

Dengan lesu Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke teras depan. Sehun ingin menyambut kakaknya ketika pulang nanti. Paling tidak di ulang tahunnya kali ini dia bisa melewatkannya bersama dengan kakaknya.

Angin dingin menerpa tubuh kurus Sehun, membuatnya semakin merasa kedinginan. Tapi Sehun tak ingin masuk ke rumah, ia ingin menunggu sampai Jongin kembali.

Sehun melirik sebentar ke jam dinding usang di dalam rumahnya.

Pukul 10 malam dan Jongin sama sekali belum kembali. Sehun merasa sangat cemas.

Kemana sebenarnya kakaknya itu? Ia belum pernah pulang selarut ini sebelumnya.

Hujan semakin lebat, dan kilatan petir mewarnai langit malam.

Perlahan Sehun merasa matanya mulai memberat, hawa dingin berpadu dengan hujan membuatnya tak kuasa menahan kantuk.

Tapi Sehun benar-benar belum ingin tidur. Ia harus menunggu Jongin sampai ia kembali.

Menit demi menit berlalu dengan lambat tapi Jongin tak kunjung datang. Sehun menyerah pada kantuknya, perlahan matanya mulai menutup dan ia pun jatuh tertidur di teras rumahnya.

Setitik air mata terjatuh sebelum Sehun benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

Benar-benar ulang tahun yang suram...

.

.

.

Sehun rasa ia baru beberapa menit yang lalu tertidur ketika dirasanya seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah kecil mereka.

Menguap kecil, Sehun membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di gendongan punggung tegap kakaknya.

"Jongin _hyung_?" bisiknya parau. Ia memeluk erat-erat Jongin, akhirnya dia pulang.

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil. "Ya Sehuna, aku sudah kembali" dia melangkah perlahan dan membawa tubuh kurus adiknya yang terasa dingin seperti es akibat tertidur di teras rumah itu ke kamarnya.

"Aku senang kau kembali _hyung,"_ cicitnya kecil, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jongin, sifat kekanakannya muncul. "Kukira kau tidak akan pulang hari ini..."

Jongin tersenyum, mereka telah sampai ke kamar Sehun dan ia menyuruh Sehun untuk turun dari punggungnya. "Aku pasti akan pulang,"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sayu. "Itu bagus," ia bergumam.

Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja ketika ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan seperti itu. "Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini?" dia menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping Sehun yang kini memeluk kedua lututnya. Mereka duduk di sehelai kain tipis yang diletakkan di lantai sebagai alas tidur Sehun. Mereka bahkan tidak memilki ranjang tidur.

"Tidak ada," Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil, tidak ingin membuat Jongin khawatir. Lihat, _hyung_ nya saja melupakan ulang tahunnya bukan?

Dengan sedih Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kakaknya dan menyamankan dirinya di sana. Jongin terasa hangat dan itu sedikit mengurangi hawa dingin yang merayapi rumah mereka malam itu.

"Kau kedinginan?" Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun yang terasa dingin. "Berapa lama kau tertidur di teras?" tanyanya khawatir. Sehun menggigil kecil dalam pelukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir," Sehun tersenyum, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke leher Jongin. Membuat Jongin sedikit kegelian karena rambut Sehun menggelitik lehernya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Kau bisa menceritakan apapun pada _hyung_ mu ini Sehuna," Jongin mengusap kepala Sehun yang kini menyender di pundaknya. "Satu lagi, jangan tidur di teras rumah lagi karena kau gampang sakit"

Sehun meringis, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan tidur di teras lagi _hyung_ "

Jongin tertawa, "Bagus, nah sekarang apa kau sudah makan?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Mau _hyung_ ambilkan makanan? Kau pasti sudah sangat lapar," Jongin menawarkan. Kasihan sekali, Sehun pasti belum makan sejak tadi siang. Pantas saja tubuhnya menjadi begitu kurus. Walaupun dengan lauk pauk seadanya paling tidak Jongin ingin Sehun makan.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak lapar," Sehun menarik kepalanya dari pundak Jongin. "Untukmu saja _hyung_ , kau pasti lebih lapar kan? Makanlah lalu pergilah tidur supaya _hyung_ dalam kondisi yang baik ketika bekerja besok"

Jongin terkekeh geli, Sehun sok kuat sekali menahan lapar begitu. Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menolak jika Jongin menawarinya makanan. "Dasar kau ini," Jongin mencubit hidung mancung Sehun dengan gemas . "Tunggulah di sini, aku akan mngambilkan sesuatu untukmu," Jongin tersenyum penuh arti.

Lima menit berlalu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu.

Lima bel—

 ** _Pet_**

Lampu kecil di rumahnya tiba-tiba padam.

Apa Jongin hyung lupa membayar tagihan listrik mereka? Mengapa lampu tiba-tiba padam seperti ini padahal di luar sedang hujan deras dan Sehun paling tidak suka berada di kegelapan saat badai seperti ini.

Lagipula Jongin belum juga kembali, kemana sebenarnya kakaknya itu?

"J-jongin _hyung_?" Sehun memanggil Jongin takut-takut. Dia meringkuk di tempatnya dan tak dapat berpindah ke manapun karena suasana begitu gelap.

Rintik hujan di luar masih terdengar dan suasana gelap membuat segalanya menjadi begitu menyeramkan.

 _Tik tik tik..._

 _saeng il chuk ha ham ni da_

 _saeng il chuk ha ham ni da_

 _sarang ha neun Sehunnie_

 _saeng il chuk ha ham ni da_

Lantunan lagu selamat ulang tahun terdengar sayup-sayup, dan perlahan-lahan terdengar begitu jelas.

Jongin muncul dari balik pintu membawa sebuah kue sederhana berhiaskan lilin-lilin mungil di sekelilingnya. Dari cahaya lilin yang dibawanya Sehun tahu Jongin sekarang tersenyum cerah dan dan menghampiri Sehun yang kelihatan begitu terkejut di tempatnya sekarang.

"J-jongin _hyung..."_ Sehun tak dapat menahan harunya, pemuda itu menangis kecil tetapi kemudian langsung menghapus air matanya karena begitu terharu.

Jongin tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya...

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehunnie," Jongin duduk menghampiri Sehun yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah penuh keterkejutan bercampur bahagia.

"J-jongin _hyung,_ kukira kau lupa, kukira semua orang melupakan ulang tahunku, aku bahkan tak mendapat satupun ucapan selamat di sekolahku, kukira—" Sehun menangis, dan Jongin memeluk adiknya ini dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis, sekarang hari ulang tahunmu, kau harus tersenyum dan berbagia," Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun agar dia tenang. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit ketika mengetahui bahwa tak seorangpun yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sehun hari ini.

Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun tidak memilki teman satupun di sekolahnya karena mereka berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu. Walaupun Sehun tak pernah menceritakan padanya, tapi ia tahu bahwa adiknya ini sering sekali mendapat perlakuan tidak adil dari sekelilingnya hanya karena keadaan ekonomi mereka.

Dunia memang tidak adil.

Tidak apa-apa kalau banyak orang mengejek Jongin miskin atau apapun, yang penting mereka harus berlaku baik pada Sehun. Setidaknya berteman dengannya saja sudah cukup, Sehun pasti senang memiliki banyak teman dan tidak akan murung terus seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan bukan?

"Nah sekarang tiup lilinnya ya, maaf ya kuenya hanya kecil," Jongin mencoba tersenyum menahan perasaan bersalahnya pada Sehun karena hanya mampu membelikkannya sebuah kue kecil yang sangat sederhana karena ia tidak memiliki cukup uang.

Sehun menggeleng, bola mata cokelatnya berkaca-kaca ketika menatap Jongin, "Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah sangat baik bagiku. Terima kasih _hyung..."_ Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Matanya berbinar-binar bahagia.

Jongin tertawa, senyum Sehun adalah segalanya bagi Jongin. "Syukurlah, sekarang waktunya meniup lilin ya, ucapkan permohonan terlebih dahulu"

Sehun mengangguk patuh, di tengah kegelapan dan cahaya lilin yang temaram, Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin Jongin _hyung_ di sisiku selamanya..." Sehun berbisik di dalam doanya, membuat Jongin tersenyum.

Sehun membuka matanya, dan kemudian dalam sekali tiupan ia memadamkan lilinnya, meninggalkan jejak kegelapan di kamarnya.

 ** _Byar_**

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala kembali, membuat Sehun bisa melihat Jongin di sisinya dengan begitu jelas. Kakaknya tersenyum lembut kepadanya dan menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan kecil pada Sehun. "Bukalah, itu hadiah dariku"

Sehun menatapnya terkejut. "T-tidak usah repot-repot _hyung_ "

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, ini untukmu"

Sehun menerima bingkisan dari Jongin dengan ragu dan membuka isinya.

Sebuah tas sekolah sederhana berwarna abu-abu kehitaman. "Apa kau suka?" Jongin terdengar tidak yakin ketika mengatakannya. Ia merasa bahwa hadiahnya terlalu sederhana untuk Sehun.

Sehun terpaku di tempatnya, " _Hyung_ bercanda? Tentu saja aku suka, ini benar-benar hadiah terbaik yang pernah kumiliki!" Sehun memekik senang. Ia memeluk tas barunya erat-erat. Tas sekolah lamanya sudah lama robek dan Sehun sedikit kesulitan dalam membawa buku-bukunya belakangan ini. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin merepotkan _hyung_ nya, jadi ia samasekali tidak pernah meminta tas sekolah baru padanya. Sehun tahu, setiap hasil kerja Jongin selalu ia gunakan untuk biaya sekolah Sehun dan kehidupan sehari-hari mereka, Sehun tidak ingin merepotkan Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Jongin meragu.

"Tentu saja!" Sehun meyakinkan Jongin. Ini benar-benar hadiah yang hebat! Sehun memeluk Jongin erat-erat. Ulang tahun terindah yang pernah dibayangkan Sehun walaupun hanya sederhana. Terima kasih kepada Jongin- _hyung_ nya, Sehun benar-benar bahagia sekarang.

"Sehun, Sehun...?" Jongin panik ketika Sehun tidak kunjung melepas pelukkannya selama beberapa menit, dia melepas pelukan Sehun untuk melihatnya.

Jongin tertawa geli melihat Sehun yang sudah jatuh tertidur di pelukkannya. Adiknya ini memang tipe yang mudah tertidur, apalagi ini sudah pukul setengah 12 malam, pantas saja ia langsung tertidur tadi. Jongin membaringkan Sehun di tempat tidur mereka dan menyelimutinya dengan sebuah selimut sederhana berwarna biru tua.

Ia menatap Sehun lama lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di pelipisnya. " _Happy birthday_ Sehunnie"

Jongin lalu mematikan lampu dan ikut tertidur.

 _Happy birthday..._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Ini absurd bangeet. Sekian.


End file.
